


Shiver Me Timbers

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pirates, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit from young Pippin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Me Timbers

Sam is weeding in the garden when he feels a sudden something poking him in the back. "Shiver me timbers!" a familiar voice calls behind him.

"Beggin' your pardon, Master Pippin, but shiver your what?" Sam asks politely, turning his head to face the young scamp. It turns out to be a curved stick that's poking him, which Master Pippin is wielding like a sword. The lad himself is in short pants and shirtsleeves, with a scrap of fabric tied over one eye. He is also, Sam can't help but notice, hopping on one foot.

"Shiver me _timbers_, Sam. I'm a pirate! And I need a peg leg, and Frodo said if anyone could make one you could so I'm taking you prisoner, you scurvy cur! And if you don't make me a wooden leg I'll make you walk the plank, arr!"

"You could ask Sam nicely, rather than taking him prisoner, Pippin," says Frodo, arriving on the scene. He's clad similar to Pippin, though he's using both of his feet and instead of an eye-patch he has a rather dashing feathered hat perched on his head.

"Silly Frodo, pirates don't ask _nicely_! They seize what they want by main force!"

"Be that as it may, Pippin, Sam was this pirate's gardener before he was your prisoner, and I rather suspect he needs to finish his weeding before he can think about your leg. Isn't that right, Sam?"

"Right you are, Mr. Frodo sir. But as soon as I finish this patch of beans I'll see what I can do, Master Pippin."

"I suppose you needn't walk the plank then, matey," Pippin replies after a moment's thought, and then he and Frodo turn and head back towards Bag End. Sam watches them go, Mr. Frodo's slim form looking particularly pleasing without his coat getting in the way.

"Well, shiver me timbers," he says under his breath, and bends down to finish the weeding.


End file.
